Father Sandor
Father Sandor was an old eccentric monk who had a vast knowledge of vampires, demons, witches and other supernatural creatures. Carrying a shotgun with him everywhere he went he was somewhat aloof and had little time for the "frightend superstitious" peasants around him. He was possibly the second person to slay Count Dracula after Dr Van Helsing. He was played by Andrew Keir. Fictional character Biography Very Little about Father Sandors past is known. He had a massive library on supernatural creatures, and had extensive knowledge on them. Despite this however he seemingly did not actively hunt them down like the Van Helsing Family, he did however have complete knowledge of Dracula's demise. This coupled with the respect he showed Dr Van Helsing suggests that he may have met him at some point. The Father also did not enjoy his work as a clergyman stating that warming his backside was one of the few pleasures he has left in life. In the ten years after Dracula's death the Father spent much of his time rowing with his fellow priests and villagers who were still terrified of Dracula. He once stopped a group of priests from desecrating a young womans body (who had died of natural causes, but they were terrified she had become a vampire) and regularly berated the owner of a resturant who had cloves of garlic hung around the walls of his resturant, trying to convince him that the danger was over and that even if it weren't the garlic would not be enough to keep him out. Due to this the Father was not particularly liked by the villagers though few were quick to voice this due to his status. The father met the two young couples the Kents when they arrived at his village and welcomed them, telling them that they would be welcome in his monastry. He also gave them warning not to go near Dracula's castle, despite knowing that Dracula was dead he also knew that there was a danger one of his minions could be there waiting to bring his master back from the dead. Despite the Fathers warning the Kents were eventually forced to stay at castle Dracula when their carriage driver abandoned them, as he was to scared to drive ner the castle at night. Whilst they stayed at the castle Klove, one of Dracula's many minions gave them a meal and rooms for the night, acting as the perfect host. He later murdered one of them and spilled his blood over Dracula's remains, which caused the vampire to return from the dead. Dracula would then turn another member of them into a vampire, with the other two barely being able to escape. Fleeing through the woods from the vampire the two survivors were eventually found by Father Sandor who took them back to his monastry for protection. Knowing that Dracula would try and find the young women, he and his monks made preparations for Dracula's arrival, later that night Dracula and his new vampire bride were able to make their way into the monastry. The Fathers monks were able to capture Dracula's new vampire bride where the Father personally staked her, Dracula however was able to capture one of the kents (Diane) and take her back to his castle with help from Klove who brought Dracula back and forth during the daytime by horse and carriage. The Father and her husband (Charles) followed them there, where after shooting Klove, Dracula's coffin fell onto the ice lake outside his castle in the resulting scuffle. Charles went to stake Dracula, but the sun went down before he reached the coffin. Dracula burst out and attacked Charles beating him brutally, Diane suggested the Father shoot Dracula with his shotgun, but he told her it would do no good (as guns cannot kill vampires), she still shot at Dracula hitting the lake breaking the ice and causing water to flow out. Remembering that a vampire can be destroyed by being completely immersed in clear running water, the father then shot at the ice around Dracula's feet causing more water to flow out, Charles got to safety while the Father shooting around Dracula's feet caused the ice he was standing on to break and he went tumbling into the water below where he was destroyed once more. Personality Father Sandor was shown unlike the quiet and reserved Dr Van Helsing, to be bad tempered and aggresive. Not suffering fools gladly he often not only berated the superstitous and foolish peasants around him but also regularly enjoyed winding them up. He had incredible knowledge of supernatural creatures and was shown to be brave and resourceful in a fight. Whilst he seemingly did not enjoy his proffession, and was somewhat of an outcast among other members of the church, he nevertheless still followed the oaths he had taken as a priest very seriously, as demonstrated when he was unable to hurt Klove, who despite being a servant of Dracula and a murderer was a human being. Notes *Father Sandor was played by Andrew Keir *Is possibly the second person to slay Dracula (it is not known if Dracula's death at Dr Van Helsings hands was his first) *The character of Father Sandor later starred in his own spin off comic book series titled ''Father Shandor Demon Stalker, ''the series followed Father Sandor hunting Demons, Werewolves, Witches and other supernatural creatures.﻿ Category:Vampire Hunters